Burning Love
by averygirl
Summary: Ned and Olivia burn up the sheets.


_NED & OLIVIA SMUT!_

**Burning Love**

As she sat in the front row of the concert hall, Olivia decided that she was beyond grateful that Ned had invited her as his date to the heart disease research benefit tonight. Watching Eddie Maine make his long-awaited comeback, leather pants and all, was a decidedly _stirring_ experience. Ned had crooned all of Eddie's signature tunes and then when choruses of _"encore, encore!"_rippled through the crowd, he had moved on to singing Elvis numbers. The way he jutted out his pelvis…

Olivia shivered in her thin cotton, halter dress. Ned's pelvis was causing half of the people here to have a coronary and she was one of them. If he could do that with his pelvis on stage…

She shook her head. "Stop it, Liv," she whispered to herself. "You're still getting over Sonny, right? Ned - Ned's a good guy. He deserves better than to be Rebound Guy." She felt the condemning eyes of a woman next to her; listening to her mumble like a crazy lady but she had to work this out in her head. If she loved Sonny so much, how could she be this turned on by Ned? And boy was she ever turned on! Her panties were decidedly damp.

Ned zipped through "Blue Moon" and then looked ready to retire Eddie once more. Olivia wasn't ready for that though, and screamed in time with twenty other women, _"Encore! Encore now!"_

Ned laughed. "Alright one more song, but just one more," he said. He gestured to the band, whispering in the guitarist's ear. "Fire up it up, boys. This is Eddie Maine's swan song. It goes out to my special lady friend –" he pointed to Olivia dead front and center –"I'm glad you're here tonight, gorgeous."

Olivia shivered again. She felt jealous stares on her but she didn't care. Ned kept his own orbs locked on hers as he began a rendition of "Burning Love".

_**"Lord Almighty,  
>I feel my temperature rising<br>Higher higher  
>It's burning through to my soul<strong>_

**_Girl, girl, girl_**  
><strong><em>You gonna set me on fire<em>**  
><strong><em>My brain is flaming<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't know which way to go"<em>**

Olivia's skin heated as Ned kept his gaze locked on hers, even as he danced around the stage, thrusting his pelvis out again and again - sending excited twitters through the crowd.

_**"Your kisses lift me higher  
>Like the sweet song of a choir<br>You light my morning sky  
>With burning love"<strong>_

Olivia hated for the song to end but eventually, it did, and Eddie finished to a crescendo of applause. Olivia was the first out of her chair slamming her tiny hands tighter, clapping as if her life depended on it.

XoXoXo

Afterwards, Olivia went backstage to tell Ned what a fabulous job he had done, but found him already surrounded by female attention. Women as far as the eye could see were hanging all over Ned, raving about his performance and how handsome he was. One woman in particular, a blonde that looked too much like Ava Jerome for Olivia's liking, hung on Ned's arm and his every word. She petted his face and Ned looked neither put off by it nor exactly pleased.

He spotted Olivia standing there. Her knees were suddenly knocking together as his heated gaze swept over her. "Liv!" He called to her. "Get over here, gorgeous."

Olivia found herself emboldened by that demand and hurried to Ned. She pushed through the crowd of hangers-on and grabbed Ned in a tight hug. She heard the blonde hiss jealously under her breath but Olivia didn't care. Right then Ned looked so delectable. All she wanted to do was to kiss him, kiss him breathless.

So she did, much to the consternation of all the other women present.

XoXoXo

After battling the crowds and Big Alice Gunderson's many grateful embraces, Ned and Olivia managed to slip out of the hall via the backdoor. Olivia was smiling as her hand found its way into Ned's, as if it had a mind of its own.

There was a chill in the autumn air and Olivia shivered a bit. Ned immediately slipped off his denim jacket and looped it around her shoulders. "Ned, you don't have to-"

"I _want_ to," he said.

Olivia smiled. He smiled back. She felt slickness in the crotch of her panties at that look. "Ned, th-that was –" Her voice came out sounding breathless. Did she sound like just another groupie? "Pretty damned impressive. Is Eddie Maine making a permanent comeback?"

"Hell no," Ned said and they laughed. It felt good to laugh. Olivia laughed a lot with Ned. It was _everything._

"No, it was a onetime deal," Ned said. "When I got the call to perform though… Well, it's a cause near and dear to my heart, no pun intended."

"Alice was so thankful that you did this, I could tell."

"I was glad to help but no, I'm hanging up these leather pants for good. They don't fit quite the way they used to. Too much lasagna maybe," he teased.

Olivia met his eyes. "My cooking can't be that fattening because from where I'm standing, let me say, those leather pants fit like a second skin."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I'll be honest, Ned, I hate to see you retire those for good."

"I can always do a private concert," Ned teased, a longing lilt in his voice.

"Ned –"

"I'm not pushing," Ned insisted.

"I know. You've been incredibly patient all of these months... And maybe it's time that your patience was rewarded…"

Ned's eyes went wide, appearing as big as saucers in the light from the street lamps. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." She pulled him to a stop and got up on her tiptoes. Her tongue sluiced into his waiting mouth and they began to kiss heatedly, passionately. It had been a long time since Olivia had been kissed with such need and desperation and she relished it. Ned made her feel desirable… He made her feel alive.

They kissed for a long moment and finally pulled apart when the need for air became too great. "Wow," Ned said simply but it communicated everything.

Olivia dabbed daintily at her lips. "Wow indeed. Now … Your place or mine?"

"Definitely yours unless you want to meet the Dragon at the breakfast table."

"Ahhh, your mother."

"That's exactly who I meant," Ned said with a laugh.

"My place it is," Olivia said. She felt a sudden burst of excited nerves pulse through her as they headed to his car. He opened the passenger door for her like the true gentleman that he was and she climbed inside. Her heart was hammering in her chest as he walked around to climb into the driver's side. He fired up his Thunderbird and they pulled out into late night traffic.

Olivia watched him coyly in the rearview mirror and he winked back at her. "You better stop looking at me like that or I swear I'll pull the car to the side of the road and have my way with you right now."

Olivia laughed. "Oh hell no, Ned Ashton. Our first time is not going to be in the backseat of your Thunderbird."

"Who said anything about the backseat?" Ned winked at her. "But you said 'first time' so that sounds like an invitation to more 'times'."

Olivia smirked. "We'll see."

"Oh that sounds like a challenge, Olivia. Like I need to prove I'm worth keeping in your bed. Prepare to be wowed."

Olivia shook her head. "You don't have to impress me."

"Oh I do. And impressed, you'll be."

XoXoXo

Ned parked his car in front of her apartment and then grasping her hand, she led him inside the building. They began kissing in the elevator. Olivia was so into it that she almost demanded he take her right there and then. When her leg wrapped around his right hip, she wondered how much longer they could hold out. He practically had to carry her off the elevator, kissing her the whole way. She giggled as he sucked on her neck in just that certain place that had always driven her wild. He stood behind her, rubbing her all over as she fitted the key into the lock.

"We're giving the neighbors a show," she protested, very weakly.

"I don't have a problem with it."

"I do. I ain't no exhibitionist."

"Bummer. Because I really want to see you naked right this second."

She winked at him as she pulled him inside. "Just because I don't want others to see, doesn't mean I don't want you to."

"Mmmm," Ned murmured in reply as he backed her up against the nearest wall and began groping her breasts through her dress. She moaned in reply.

"Get me to my bedroom – now, Ned," she commanded him.

"Your wish is my command," Ned said. "Which way is it?"

"Down the hall, first door on the right," Olivia said. She allowed him to tug her down the hall. He found her room right away and flicked on the light. He looked around.

"No pink, foofy things."

"Are you disappointed?" Olivia asked.

"No, I just thought all women had pink, foofy, girly things in their room."

"Well, I'm a no-frills kind of a gal," Olivia said with a smirk. "Now are you gonna ravage me or what?"

"I like the way you think." He backed her up to the bed and lightly pushed her down onto the mattress. He then knelt beside her and untied the straps on her halter dress. He tugged down the material slowly, centimeter by centimeter, until she almost yelled at him that she wanted to be touched and touched now! She bit her lip to hold it back. She could be patient… sometimes.

He finally eased the dress off of her and she heard him suck in a breath as he looked her over from head to toe. Her skin heated under his gaze. "This ain't no peep show," she said.

"Sorry but, Olivia, you … You are gorgeous," he said almost reverently. He lay down beside her and slipped his hand behind her. He did away with her strapless bra in mere seconds and tossed it carelessly across the room where it landed on the lamp, bathing the room in soft darkness.

She smiled. "Thanks." She felt his hand close around her left breast. He began to knead the sensitive flesh there as she purred loudly. His touch was setting her aflame.

He moved atop her slightly, capturing an aching nipple between his lips. His tongue lapped at the bud until it pebbled in his mouth. He seemed to like the taste and feel of her because he kept up his careful ministrations until Olivia felt she couldn't take it anymore. She finally screamed as her body flooded with warmth. "Neddddd!" She cried, her whole body shaking with her desire.

He finally lifted his head and he grinned at her. "Are you wowed yet?"

"I'm getting there," she lied. The truth was that she loved every moment of this. She had guessed Ned would be talented in the bedroom but the things he did with his mouth…Grrr...

"I better keep trying," he said. He moved his hand down to her panties and she knew he had discovered her wetness when he said, _"Aha!"_

"'Aha'?" She echoed. "Sounds like you made quite a discovery."

"Oh yes," Ned said. He looked up at her with smoky, bedroom eyes and then moved lower on the bed. He peeled down her panties and yanked them off before throwing them aside. He almost looked like he hated to part with them… until he got a look at her glistening treasures.

Ned wasted no time touching her. She arched up almost against her own will to meet his touch. He pressed his hand to her belly to hold her in place. He then parted her legs with his free hand and positioned himself between her thighs. She felt him begin to pepper her legs with slow, sensuous kisses that had her purring once again. Her whole body quivered as she felt his lips graze her pussy. Her hands came to knot in his hair and she tugged on the roots as he moved his tongue inside of her tight channel. He began to lap at her juices.

He pushed a finger inside of her and began to thrust it in and out. His tongue, meanwhile, kept lapping at her essence. Continually his tongue scraped her clit. Her legs started to tremor, and she squeezed him tightly between her thighs. She came with a fierce yelp of pleasure.

"Ned, fuck! Oh, fuck Ned!" she cried out lustfully. He popped up between her legs and kissed his way back up her taut stomach. He kissed her breasts and then moved up until he was capturing her lips with his. She tasted herself on his mouth and smiled into the kiss.

She finally pushed him back and took stock of the situation. "You're a little over-dressed, don't you think?" She asked.

"Maybe just a smidge."

"Come on. Let me help you out there," Olivia said.

Ned just nodded. He stood up and she crawled to the edge of the bed where she started to undress him. His blue tee-shirt came off first and she couldn't resist kissing his nipples and then leading a trail of hot, wet kisses down his torso to the button on his pants. She pried open the button with her teeth. "Damn, Olivia, damn!" he said. "You are a woman of many talents."

"You have no idea," she said in a hoarse voice. She reached out and cupped his tight ass cheeks through his leather pants. They were firm and hard and she loved the feel of them. "Mmm," she murmured. "Thrust that pelvis."

"What?"

"Come on. Thrust it like you did on stage. It drives me nuts."

"Hey, whatever turns you on," Ned said and obliged her request by thrusting out his pelvis and moving his hips in quick, fluid circles.

"Fabulous," Olivia said, biting her lip. She went for his pants and began to peel them down his hips. His bare erection sprung free, right into her eye line.

"Holy cannoli, Ned!" Olivia said. "No underwear!"

"Not with these pants… Disappointed?"

"No," Olivia said. She reached out and thumbed the tip of his engorged dick. "Lois was right when she said you had a monster-"

Ned covered her mouth. "Did you really just evoke my ex-wife's name in the bedroom?"

Olivia shrugged and laughed into his hand. He pulled away. "Sorry, it's just girls talk, you know, and Lois said you were endowed but that doesn't begin to cover it."

Ned laughed. "Okay, but can we not say her name again? Not tonight, not here of all places?"

"Fair enough," Olivia said. She then pulled his pants down the rest of the way as he kicked off his shoes.

Olivia grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the bed with her. He landed atop her and she shifted so that he was resting between her legs. Her hands snaked between them to fondle his dick. She felt him straining against her palms, full to bursting.

"Olivia, I need inside of you - now," Ned said in a husky, hoarse voice. "NOW!" He reiterated as she kept stroking him.

"Alright," she agreed. She kept her hand on him and guided his shaft to her entrance. He pushed into her and then paused to let her adjust to his sheer girth. Then she looked at him, asking him with her eyes to take her. He began to thrust into her. Her lean legs came off the bed and knotted around his waist. She was still wearing her high heels and she imagined the heels were biting into his lower back but he didn't complain. Rather he slammed into her harder and harder still.

Her hands found his ass cheeks and she fondled the taut globes as he pounded into her. She clamped down on him. He was caught in a silken vice and he panted out, "Oh, Livy, fuck Livy!" No one had really called her that before, let alone in the bedroom, but she liked it. It sounded right on his lips.

Her hand slid between them again and she rubbed his manhood. He was soon screaming, "I'm cumming, Livy, I'm cumming!"

"Me toooooo!" She screamed back as she felt her brain and body explode. She saw stars popping before her eyes as she slammed hard back onto the bed.

When they were spent, Ned pulled her into his arms, pressing his chest against her back. Olivia smiled, saying nothing. He didn't either. It just felt right for the moment to lie there and bask in the afterglow. There were no words anyway that could adequately describe for Olivia how amazing that had been. She had had sex, good sex, before, but this was on a whole 'nother level. A weight on her heart felt like it had lifted in that moment. She still ached – but in all the right spots now.

Ned smiled at her and lightly caressed her full breasts. She murmured something deep in her throat that didn't even sound intelligible to her own ears. She rolled over so they were facing each other. She touched his cheek. "That was amazing, Ned."

"It was," Ned agreed.

"You're a good man... Thanks for tonight."

"So will there be more nights like this?"

"Yes," Olivia said. "If that's what you want too."

"Oh it's definitely what I want," Ned said. He leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss and soon they were going for round two, burning up the sheets as only they could.

THE END


End file.
